The Best Gift At Christmastime Is The Warmth Of Love And Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Done as a request for neomoon585. :)


**neomoon585, who owns** **Winter, Alan,** **Suri, Nova, Faron, Akela, Kopa, Thowra, Lucky, Eva, and Kari, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **I only own Brian, Leah, Rachel, and Charles, Joseph, and Russell Jocklin. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Also, the song mentioned in here belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **The Best Gift At Christmastime Is The Warmth And Love Of Family**

The Jocklin Mansion living room was looking a bit full of totes and boxes when Rachel, Rook, Big Chill, and Whampire arrived. "Looks like they're ready to decorate here," said the Vladat with a smile.

The other three nodded in agreement and saw Alan come up in his wheelchair, a large box in his lap. "Hello, Alan," said Rachel. "Need some help?"

"Yes, please," said the boy with a smile and Rachel lifted the box into her arms and set it in the living room. "We've all been so busy, we hadn't found a chance to decorate the Mansion, so we're all here today and decided to decorate."

Brian and Leah came downstairs, carrying the large Christmas tree box. Whampire stepped in to help them and they gave him grateful looks as it was a bit heavy. Faron and Nova came down with some ornaments while Suri carried some more ornaments and Thowra, Kopa, Kari, Eva, and Lucky came down with the rest of the ornaments and most of the other decorations.

Then Akela and his daughter Winter flew down, the former carrying the rest of the home decorations while the latter was carrying the angel for the top of the tree. Everyone welcomed each other warmly and the hugs that went around were plentiful as Rachel, Rook, Whampire, and Big Chill decided to pitch in and help.

Faron, Leah, Nova, and Brian began wrapping false tree garland, lights, and colorful tinsel-like garland around the banisters, Suri and Alan were setting up the Christmas village with Kari's help, Akela began setting up some other decorations in the living room while his daughter watched, and the rest of the aliens and humans worked together to put the tree up.

The door then opened and the Jocklin brothers, Charles, Joseph, and Russell, came in, carrying some more lights. Thowra and Kopa accepted the bags of lights from them while Rachel hugged her uncles, who warmly hugged her back.

"Well, what do you think of a double Christmas?" asked Joseph, who was like a father to Rachel.

"I think it's a great idea," she said. "Cause we'll get to spend it with our entire family."

Thowra smiled when he heard that and playfully grabbed Eva from behind, making her squeak in surprise as she turned to face him and he gave her a loving look. Rachel chuckled at the two of them, making them look at her curiously.

"You might not have noticed, but…you guys are right under the mistletoe," said the owner of the Grant Mansion.

Thowra looked up and saw she was right and then smiled as he looked at Eva's blushing face and kissed her right in front of everyone, making everyone smile in amusement.

Then, Winter set aside the angel she was holding and landed in a box of garland and popped up, the colorful garland wrapped around her. The sight was so cute and amusing that everyone was chuckling. Akela laughed a bit and lifted his daughter out of the box, carefully untangling her.

Kari then felt Kopa's arms wrap around her and she snuggled into his hug. Nova's flames were turning many colors as she and Brian smiled at each other, and Faron was helping Leah hang up the lights on the tree.

"This is the first Christmas in a long time that I haven't been too sick to celebrate," said Leah. She and Brian had come to the Grant Mansion when she was very sick with blood cancer, but she was now cured.

"Yes," said Faron with a loving look to her and she smiled at him.

Winter then flew up to her aunt Rachel. "Aunt Rachel, what is the best thing about Christmas?" the little Necrofriggian asked.

Rachel smiled and held her niece in a hug. "The best thing about Christmas is the warmth and love of family," she said. "Because everyone comes together to celebrate."

"And that gives someone more joy than anything else," said Charles.

Kari smiled. "Our parents used to say that about Christmastime too," she said and she, Lucky, and Eva looked a little saddened, but then both smiled again.

Knowing how they felt, Rachel hugged all three of them. "They're always with you," she said.

Smiling gratefully as they remembered Rachel had lost her father around the holidays a couple years ago, they nodded.

Just then, Suri put on the radio and the song "Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree" was playing and they all began dancing happily as they continued putting up the decorations around the house and the ornaments on the tree.

* * *

It wasn't long before the house and tree were fully decorated and Winter placed the angel on top of the tree. A bit exhausted, everyone sat down to rest. Eva and Thowra were cuddling on one side of the couch while Kopa and Kari were cuddling on the other side of the same couch, Leah was snuggled in Faron's arms as he sat in a comfy chair, Brian and Nova were sitting on the loveseat and also cuddling, while Suri sat on Alan's shoulder, and Lucky and Winter were snuggled in Akela's arms as he hugged them. Rook drew Rachel under the mistletoe and kissed her and she sank into his arms happily while Whampire and Big Chill smiled at the scene.

The Jocklin brothers also smiled as they sat around too, the soft Christmas music surrounding them with the magic of its gentle melody and the warmth and love that accompanied it surrounded them as well.

"I can't wait for Christmas Eve and Day," said Eva and the others echoed their agreement.

"I think we already have the best gift of all and it lasts forever," Winter said.

"What gift is that, Winter?" Akela asked his daughter.

"The warmth and love of family, just like Aunt Rachel said."

"Well said, Winter," said Joseph and the others nodded while they sat back and enjoyed said gift that made Christmas the most wonderful time of the year.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
